


Three Word Prompt Drabbles

by SocksAndSandals



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAndSandals/pseuds/SocksAndSandals
Summary: A slowly growing collection of sfw drabbles written from three word prompts.Send me three unrelated words, up to three characters, and a ship (optional), and if I like it I'll write a drabble from it! Any nsfw prompts will be added to a different collection.See Chapter Notes for drabble-specific tags, trigger warnings, and ships.





	1. Rock Bottom

**Characters:** Percy, Dakota, Grover  
**Prompt:** Highway, rain, coffee  
 **Tags:** Aliens, Au

* * *

 

He took a deep breath in, the ozone in the air mixing unpleasantly with the stale fumes from the highway above him, and let it out slow. Another flash lit up the dark around him, briefly illuminating the curled up figures of his companions next to him. He hoped the storm wouldn’t wake them, but he had his doubts. Percy rarely slept easy these days, and he had his suspicions that Grover was faking; too much to think about, and way too much to worry about.

Too much to miss.

For the fifth time that night, their names ran through his mind. Reyna, Gwen, Jason, Beckendorf, Alabaster, Nico. For the millionth time since they all got separated, Dakota wondered if they’d even all survived. He couldn’t get that image out of his mind. Reyna, as the rocks came down, racing towards him with real fear on her pale face. Everyone knew, it was an unspoken truth. When you got separated, you never saw each other again.

Percy was taking it the hardest. Dakota hadn’t known him for long, but he’d been in this business for so long that the expressions were familiar. He’d seen them a million times before. Guilt, no matter how hard you tried, had a way of making itself known. Percy had no reason to feel guilty, so Dakota assumed that it was just was Percy did when things went wrong.

And things had gone _horribly_ wrong. Right from the start. Ambushed at their drop point. Barely escaping only to find that the information they’d been provided was false. And then their communications with the mothership went down. And then they’d been running again. Three days, since they’d seen any friendly faces, trapped underground and running for their lives. No hope of being rescued or rescuing the hostages. And then. Then the sewer tunnel had collapsed.

Dakota was so lost in his thoughts that when the blue-skinned, webbed hand landed on his shoulder he jumped. And then relaxed with a slightly shaky breath.

“You look exhausted,” Percy said, sitting down next to him with a tired smile on his smooth face. His eyes were a million shades of blue and green and regret. Dakota shrugged.

“Someone has to keep watch, especially now since we’re back above ground,” Dakota replied, trying to keep the atmosphere easy, despite how heavy his shoulders felt. No doubt Percy felt it too.

“We’ll find them,” Percy insisted, jumping right onto the elephant instead of ignoring it like Dakota would have preferred.

“No we won’t. There’s three of us, and six of them - ten if they manage to rescue the hostages. If anyone’s gonna get rescued, it’s them. It’d be a waste of resources to try and find us,” he replied. Even he was aware of how hollow his tone sounded. “And then there’s Octavian.”

“We’ll find them,” Percy insisted again, voice harder. Dakota decided not to fight it. “I underestimated how hostile Earth would be. I should have done something different. And I’m not giving up. I can’t.”

“Don’t think about what you did or didn’t do for too long. It’ll drive you crazy,” Dakota said, shaking his head. “Come on, I’ll make us some coffee. Something tells me you’re not going to go back to sleep anyways.”


	2. Weak Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Percy, Nico  
> Prompt: dogs, pastries, snow  
> Ship: Percico  
> Tags: mlm, dogs, no-demigods, college au

 

“Mrs. O’Leary! Mrs. O’Leearry!”

Nico was startled out of his nap by a voice from outside, sitting up straight and looking around blearily. He lifted a hand and pulled a little piece of paper off of where it’d gotten stuck to his face while he’d been asleep on his desk. Again. This was the third time this week he’d fallen asleep on top of his homework. And as he glanced down at the open copy of The Iliad in front of him, he decided that it could wait a little bit.

The idiot outside started shouting again, and Nico groaned, pushing away from the desk. He pulled himself to his feet and wavered, leaned on the desk as his vision momentarily faded black and then came back. Stood up too fast. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He could eat _after_ he’d dealt with the loudass outside.

After stumbling to his window, he threw the curtains open and pushed the sliding glass open and stuck his head out; the bug screen had ripped ages ago and Nico had yet to replace it.

He almost head-butted the stranger.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, too tired to be pissed. The stranger flipped around and Nico found himself staring into sea-green eyes. Startling, because of the tan skin and dark hair around them. The stranger smiled sheepishly. Nico was suddenly very awake.

“Oh! Uh, I didn’t think anyone was home – I mean I’m not here to rob you – I mean, fuck. Sorry, my dog got off of her leash again. I thought I saw her run into your yard and since no one answered the doorbell I thought no one was home,” the stranger said, stumbling over his explanation. Nico was too distracted by the snowflakes in the stranger’s hair and eyelashes.

Pretty.

He shook it off and pulled back a bit.

“Yeah, cause I was sleeping until you started yelling right outside my window,” Nico said. He hoped the warmth in his cheeks could be mistaken for being cold-induced. “Lemme get my jacket, I’ll come out to help you look. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the garden.”

The stranger’s smile melted into a guilty wince. “Did you say garden?”

Nico could feel his half-sister’s glare of disapproval on the back of his neck already. He hurriedly shut the window, tugged on his boots, pulled on a sweater and his aviator and ran through the house to the back door. He was still pulling his jacket onto his right arm when he burst outside and froze in his tracks. Sniffing at the dry bed of Hazel’s carefully planted rosebush, was a black-as-night dog that Nico swore was nearly the same size as the Ducati that was waiting for him when he turned nineteen – which was only half a month away.

“Holy Hades!” he shouted, tripping on his own feet and landing in the snow as he frantically tried to backtrack. The dog, if it could even be called that, perked up when it heard him and then started growling. Nico paled. He wasn’t normally afraid of dogs, but when they were three feet tall and covered in enough fur to look like a full grown male lion, and growling at him – well. Anyone would be afraid.

Then the stranger came barreling around the corner of the house and moved to stand between Nico and the dog, firmly placing gloveless hands on a rather nice pair of hips. Nico forced his eyes back to the dog before they could wander in the same direction that his thoughts were.

“Mrs. O’Learly, heel.” The stranger commanded, staring the dog down. To Nico’s surprise, the dog – Mrs. O’Leary, he presumed – practically melted and padded over through the snow to the stranger’s foot. Nico inched back a little bit, still wary. Hot Stranger crouched down to push a collar back onto the dog’s neck over it’s head, and then looked over at Nico. This time the smile was apologetic. Just as cute as the one before though.

_‘Stop it.’_ Nico chided himself, and sat up, brushing snow off of his now-freezing fingers. For all he knew Hot Guy had a girlfriend. It probably didn’t matter if Nico wanted to warm up his cold-aching fingers in the stranger’s pockets.

“I’m so sorry. She’s really not mean, I promise. You probably just scared her,” the hot guy explained. Nico nodded, and then shook his head and scowled.

“ _I_ scared her?” he asked incredulously. Green Eyes opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he was going to say got interrupted by loud, shrill barking. “Cerberus! No no-“

On instinct, Nico moved and caught a small fluffy, three-legged dog as it charged out of the open back door. He got to his feet with the dog in his arms, which immediately calmed down. The stranger melted just like his dog had, cooing and awing and reaching a careful hand out for Cerberus to sniff. When the Yorkie-Pomeranian dog didn’t bite his hand, the stranger took a half step closer to pet and scratch him. Nico stiffened just a little, and looked up into those pretty eyes again.

There was warm silence for a good moment, contrasting with the chilled dry air that made the inside of Nico’s nose feel like a barren tundra, and then Nico forced himself to take a step back. His cheeks were as red as the day he was born. Of course, that was also when the low blood sugar kicked in, and he stumbled forwards into the stranger. Hot Dog Guy caught him.

“Whoa, are you okay? Mrs. O’Leary didn’t scare you that bad did she? Oh god, are you gonna faint?” Stranger proceeded to freak out and Nico groaned, trying to push himself off and not focus on the fact that he was in the arms of a hot stranger who’s ass he’d been tempted to ogle only moments before.

“I’m _fine_ , would you calm down? It’s just low-blood sugar. Happens all the fucking time,” Nico explained, trying, again, to push himself up. This time the stranger let him, watching him with eyebrows drawn together in concern. Nico swayed, and he wasn’t entirely sure that it was because of the lack of energy in his body. How in the world did someone make concern look that attractive?

“Oh, alright, I’ll just help you inside then. Don’t even argue it, okay? You’re hardly standing up right now,” the guy insisted. Nico didn’t have the energy to argue, so he just waved in the direction of the door and pulled his dog closer to his face.

“Yeah okay, whatever. I’ll even share the cake with you,” Nico grumbled, trying his damn hardest not to look up at those eyes again, lest his little gay heart start beating any harder than it already was. The guy’s clothes smelled like the wind off the ocean and something rich like chocolate, and the Italian did not want to think about the fact that he was holding Nico up near effortlessly. “Just give me your name before I let you into my house with your monster of a dog.”

“It’s Percy.” The stranger answered, and then slipped an arm under Nico’s to help hold him upright and made for the door. Mrs. O’Leary, still on her leash, trailed after them, while Cerberus stayed tucked in safe in Nico’s arms.


End file.
